


switchblades preferred

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [21]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sort of Friends, Wingfic, sort of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is fascinated by Warren’s metal wings.  Warren is somewhat less enamored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	switchblades preferred

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: wingfic.
> 
> also, this is set in the same universe as ['turn thine eyes of mercy toward us'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7333168)

Kurt knows that it’s dangerous — but then, the Angel has never not been dangerous.  From the moment they’d been forced into that ring together, ‘be not afraid’ would have made terrible advice.

And yet, here he is.  Not afraid.

He reaches out, gently, and runs his fingertips down the flat of one of the metal feathers.  

“ _Kriecher_ …” 

The warning is obvious, but doesn’t move him to take his hand away from the cool, gleaming metal of his wings.  “They are beautiful, you know,” he reminds him.

“You could get hurt, doing that.”  Warren drags the wing in, curling it close to his body.

“I’m being careful,” Kurt counters.

Warren sighs.  “I don’t see why you like them.  They’re nothing like the ones I had."

“Those were beautiful, too.”  

“Of course _they_  were.”  There’s the grating of metal on metal as Warren hitches and stretches the other wing, the one Kurt can’t reach right now.  “These are…all wrong."

“I’m sorry.”  Kurt keeps his hands to himself.

“So’m I."


End file.
